Firyx: the Black Flame at Twilight
by Sesshy's Demoness Firyx
Summary: What happens when someone is kicked out of the world and away from the people she cared about and is brought into a whole new strange place filled with weird strangers? I Fail at summaries,Rated M for language/violence & for later chapters.R&R please


**Firyx the Black Flame at Twilight**

Disclaimer- I do not own anything that may sound familiar.

_**Ex-**__ Phantom of the Opera, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Hellsing, and if I can remember what else I shall inform u._

The plot and several of the characters are mine. When the unfamiliar names show up I'll inform u who they belong to one of my friends or me.

* * *

**'Happy Birthday!'**

Erik was sleeping peacefully when something or something jumped him. He gave an irritated growl but when he heard a girly giggle, he knew.

"Wake up!" Firyx yelled.

"Why should I?" he groaned.

"Because it's your birthday!"

"My what?"

"Your birthday silly!"

"I don't have a birthday."

"You do too! Mme Giry told me that it's today."

"WHAT?!" he yelled, shooting out of bed. He sighed running a hand through his hair. "When did you go to her?"

"3 days ago while you were composing." she said calmly.

"Damn... So what are you going to do?"

"We're going to celebrate!"

"No we're not!"

"Yes we are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"All right! If we do, will you not tell anyone?"

"Who am I going to tell?" Firyx asked, raising her eyebrow at the phantom.

"Fine. What's next?" Erik asked.

"Mme Giry made a wonderful breakfast for us!" just then, Mme Giry walked in.

"Are you two going to eat or starve?" she asked, watching the two.

"I'll be right out." Erik said. "If you two would leave me to change..."

"Yes of course!" both women left to prepare for the day.

* * *

**_Later..._**

When the three were done with breakfast, the two women started to clean up as Erik read his paper. After they were done, Mme Giry left and Firyx went over to Erik who looked over his paper at her.

"So...what would you like to do Erik?"

"I'd like to get out."

"Perfect! We'll go on a picnic!" exclaimed Firyx.

"What...at..." he glanced at the clock. "12 in the afternoon?!"

"Of course not. But at 12 midnight yes." Erik looked confused. Firyx sighed.

"We all know how you hate going out during the day, don't forget that I don't like it either, so we decided to celebrate during the night when we can go out without a care in the world."

"What about food?"

"Mme Giry has it. She just went to get Meg and their horses. So come on! We have to get Shadow and Caesar ready!" she pulled him up and to the door. They both grabbed their cape and headed for the lake. The trip was silent. They got to the other side and instead of going straight they headed left. They walked until they came to a couple of stalls. Two of which where occupied by horses. The black horse had a nameplate reading Shadow and the white had one that read Caesar.

Shadow was a huge stallion with highlights like Firyx, his eyes a bright, almost unholy red, his forehead donning a flame shaped mark. After tacking up their horses, Erik and Firyx led them down another passageway that led to the Opera stables where they met up with Mme Giry and her daughter Meg who where already mounted on their horses. Meg was atop a beautiful chestnut mare and Mme Giry had a dazzling dapple-grey mare. Mme Giry held a basket, as did Meg.

"Took you guys long enough." Meg commented with a slight smile.

"Oh sorry if we worried you." Firyx said while she mounted Shadow

"No your not"

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you"

"So where are we going?" Erik asked before the meaningless arguing could continue. They rode out of the stables and down a street.

"I don't know" Firyx said with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" Erik asked incredulously turning to look at her.

"Just what I said. I don't know where we are going."

"Let me get this straight. You dragged me out of the house for a picnic and you don't even know where we are going?"

Firyx thought for a moment, "Yea pretty much, why does it bother you that we are going to have a picnic in some random unknown place?"

"Yes it does. I'm gonna kill you!" He charged toward her.

"Eep!" Smiling she urged Shadow forward into a gallop in an attempt to escape from the 'raging' Erik.

"They are at it again mom. What should we do?"

"Let them go until they stop or Erik catches up to her."

"Alright, has there ever been a time when they weren't arguing with each other?"

"There was a time when they never argued or fought."

"Really?!" Meg asked incredulously staring at her mother. "When was that?"

"When Firyx was too young to form coherent words." They both laughed.

* * *

Firyx glanced back and gave a little shriek when she saw Erik riding practically right beside her. "Gotcha!" Erik yelled as he jumped off of Ceaser tackling her off of Shadow. They rolled in the grass coming to a halt at the foot of a weeping willow that stood beside a lovely little pond.

Several minutes later Meg and her mother came riding up to them carrying Shadows and Caesars reins. Erik was straddling and tickling Firyx. "Are you guys finished pissing each other off?" Mme Giry asked exasperatedly.

"Of course not." Firyx laughed flipping over so that she was now straddling Erik.

"Get off!" Erik demanded

"Give up?"

"Never!" He grunted.

"Very well have it your way." She moved a bit so now se was sitting on instead of straddling him.

"So what do you two think of this spot?"

"I think its lovely." Mme Giry stated looking at the silver lake.

"I love nights with full moons." Meg exclaimed dancing around

"You'll ruin your perfect dancing feet if you continue dancing like that!" Erik cried from his pinned down position on the ground. Meg ignored him and continued to dance around.

"Meg he's right if you continue to prance around you won't be able to dance on stage." Mme Giry said laying out the picnic blanket. "Now come help me with this."

"Yes mother." Meg giggled walking over to help out.

"All right, all right I give now can you _please_ get off?" Erik grunted

"Ok" She easily hopped off him.

"I'll kill you"

"No you won't"

"Screw you."

"No thanks."

"Are you two going to starve or what?" Meg called over to them

"I choose the or what."

"Me to."

They enjoyed the food and each other's company for the next hour or so. They then sat in comfortable silence.

"Who's that?"

"Hmm?" Firyx turned her head while sipping some tea.

"See him?"

"How can I not? He's standing out in the open, wearing black during a full moon."

"He's just standing there. What do you think he wants?" Firyx shrugged along with everyone else.

"Well we aren't going learn anything by just sitting here." She got up taking a few steps toward the man before stopping and yelling out to him. "Hey you! Couple of questions. Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is of no consequence but what I want…is you." She heard Erik tense up but gave her hand a small wave as a 'don't worry' sign.

"What exactly do you want with me?"

"To come with me."

"Screw you. You see I don't take kindly to those who command me to do their bidding." She unsheathed her sword and came closer to the man who had also advanced toward her.

"Heh, well it looks like I'll have to use force. Fine by me." A big blue shield with a white border suddenly appeared in his hand.

"What the-?"Meg gawked at the man and his strange shield.

"Heh. Is that your choice of weapon? This will be all to easy." Firyx unsheathed halted unsheathing her sword.

"Hey is it just me or is it freezing?"

"We are entering the winter months." Erik commented.

"I know but still it seems way too cold for this time of year."

The man smirked before attacking Firyx. She easily blocked his attack, and the next, and the next. She stayed on the defensive laughing slightly at the man's feeble attempts at causing her harm.

"Come on is that all you have? Heh. If you call that fighting then you don't know what the meaning of the word fight." She smirked. "Allow me to show you what true fighting really is." She flipped backward landing just a few yards from where she had taken off and waited. Sure enough the man was rushing toward her with his weapon and a murderous glint in his eyes. She waited till the man was practically on top of her before sprinting toward him. She took her chance when he brought his weapon up. When she hit him she hit low and hard.

After her sword went through him she brought her fist up having it collide with the man's jaw, she then twisted around bringing the man, who was run through, with her. She then back flipped once planted her feet and with an elegant arc of her slender back threw the man from her sword. He flew through the air landing in the freezing lake.

"Nice one Fir." Meg complemented as her friend returned to their little group.

"How did you become so skilled and flexible with a blade?" Erik questioned watching her shake the blood off of her sword. Her answer was a shrug. "Well in any case I think I'm ready to back home." The others nodded in agreement.

They didn't notice, as they packed up and left, the man dragging himself out of the lake at the opposite bank. Just as he left the icy water a black portal thing showed up before dissipating leaving behind a figure wearing the same type of cot the man on the ground wore.

"I take it that you failed Vexen. Xemnas won't be pleased." The figure said.

"Shut…up VII." With that the man on the ground passed out. With a sigh the figure heaved the beat up man over his shoulder and walked through another shadow portal that showed up from nowhere.

* * *

Axel walked down one of the many corridors of the Organization Castle when a portal appeared before him and the figure came through it, the man on his shoulder still passed out.

"What the hell happened to Old Man Winter?"

"He failed the mission that Xemnas sent him on."

"What mission?"

"None of your business. Now take him I have things to do and tell XI and XII that I want to see them when I return." With that the figure shrugged the man into Axel's slightly unprepared arms.

"How long will that be? Where should I take Mr. Freeze?"

"Where do you think? I'll be back in a half n hour or so." The figure left via portal leaving the red head with the passed out and beat up old man.

"Dam Dog Boy. Well I guess it's off to the graveyard with you pops."

"I'm… not… dead…dumbass." The man choked out

"Really? Could have fooled me. Well then off to the hospital room place thingy." Axel then proceeded to drag Vexen to said room.

* * *

"Ah…its good to be home." Erik sighed shrugging his cape off at the doorway to the subterranean house. "Never take me out again. I don't like the idea of old creepy men wearing strange clothing trying to abduct you Firyx."

"I should be soo glad that I have someone like you to protect me."

"Do I detect a bit of sarcasm in that tone?"

"Perhaps" she smirked.

"In that case I'm going to bed."

"Oh no you don't not yet anyway. You still have to open up your presents."

"Presents…what presents?" Erik looked thoroughly confused.

"These presents." Meg and her mother walked in carrying two boxes as Firyx ran to her room coming back with her own packages.

"You have to be kidding me." He muttered as he was pushed into his chair.

The first parcel was from Mme. Giry. He opened it to reveal several new music sheets, ink quills, pens, his favorite type of champagne, and a set of unique dishes. Each dish had a famous composer or quote that came from one of the composers.

"Where did you get these?" he asked awestruck delicately holding up one of the plates.

Mme. Giry held a finger up to her mouth with a smile. "It's a secret."

Erik gave her a halfhearted glare, the size of his smile ruined the seriousness that it was supposed to hold. He then moved on Megs present. Hers held within it: a bottle of his favorite wine, some pastries that she knew he enjoyed, strings for his viola, a new fedora, suit, and shoes. The contents of her second present was-

"A kitten?" Erik plucked out a small fur ball out of the box. Don't you think I have enough 'pets'?"

"My snakes are not pets Erik they are weapons and friends. Besides I think it's cute." Firyx sternly interjected. Erik looked the animal over. It had a black coat with a white mark in the middle of its forehead that looked very much like the Egyptian symbol for eternity.

"What's this on his forehead?"

"Oh that is _her_ birthmark I believe." Meg told him.

"A her interesting…" As he looked the cat in its eyes he got the distinct feeling that she was looking back at him knowingly.

"So what are you going to name her?" Mme. Giry asked as she knitted on the couch.

"I think I'll call her Bastet after the Egyptian goddess."

"I like it and it appears that she does as well." Firyx commented as the kitten nuzzled up to Erik when he had her in his lap. "Right my turn." She placed a parcel in front of him taking the kit from him so that he could properly open it. Inside were art supplies, several books that he hadn't read yet, and several compositions that she knew he would appreciate. She was right about the compositions. His jaw dropped at the mere sight of them. "How did you get these?" he asked breathlessly. Staring at her then at the music and back again.

"Lets just say I know someone who knows someone who knows someone who-"

"All right I get it you're not going to tell me. Thanks Fir it's wonderful."

"Ah ah. One here's one more for you." She placed the box in his lap.

He looked at it with a skeptical look on his face. "It better not be another cat."

"No, no, nothing like that. Besides I'm not a real cat person to tell you the truth." He gave her one last slight glare before opening the box.

"Oh you have to be kidding me!" he held up yet another fur ball only this one was black with some tan markings around the eyes and two tan markings on its chest that looked like a pair of wings. The tail was bushy, black hair mixed with the tan. The dog's eyes seemed to be looking straight through him to his very soul.

"Well? What do you think?"

"He's ok I suppose. He reminds me of some pictures I saw of the Egyptian god Anubis."

"Anubis? Who is that?" Meg asked.

"The ancient Egyptians believed that he was the overseer of the dead. Thy say that when somebody died Anubis would weigh that person's heart and weigh it to see how corrupt the person's heart is. Basically he judged the diseased. If the scale was perfect meaning that if the heart was pure he would protect them from hell."

"And if it wasn't pure?" Meg asked excitingly.

"He would let the demoness Ammut eat the heart." Meg's jaw dropped.

"That's enough of that you two. So Erik why Egyptian names?" Erik shrugged. "I have always found them and their beliefs interesting. So now I have two fur balls…perfect."

"You're so nice." Firyx took the pup from him and cuddled with it. Erik rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Well if that's it I am going up to the roof." He headed for the door then put his cape on. "Erik hold up I'm coming!" Firyx called out to him as she ran over to him.

He merely left the house and she put her cape on before following suit. "Those two are inseperatable aren't they?" Meg asked while playing with Bastet. "They always have been." Her mother answered taking a sip of tea.

* * *

Something moved smoothly through the water of the underground lake toward the boat. A small yipping sound made the creator lift its head up for a second before continuing toward the boat. "You brought it with you?"

"Yeah so what if I did? Hey there Poseidon." She reached a hand out petting the giant water snake on the head as it 'sniffed' the pup. "You're curious about this little guy aren't you? His name is Anubis, technically he's you're new brother." The snake licked the pup's face in response. Anubis sniffed and gave the snake a quick friendly lick as well. "I think they like each other." She said gleefully.

"I bet you Poseidon only wanted to taste the mutt so that later on he can eat it." Erik commented as they neared the opposite bank. Firyx gave a low growl took up a stone and threw it at the back of Erik's head hitting the mark. "What the heck was that for?!" He turned around in anger but before he could say anything else another stone hit him square in the face knocking him back out of the boat. She easily hopped out looking down at him with a smirk/glare. He lay on his back rubbing his face where the rock had made contact.

"Serves you right." She took a few steps from him. "You coming or what?" he grumbled a few incoherent words before getting up and joining her. Their journey to the roof was a silent one. Her face automatically lit up at the sight of the snow covered moonlit roof.

"Are you bipolar or something?" he asked as she danced around in the snow?

"What?" she halted in mid-step and turned back to face him. He shook his head, "Never mind." He stepped out onto the snow-covered roof to join her. He put an arm around her shoulders as they walked to the edge. She laid her head against his shoulder and he rested his head on top of hers. They gazed out across the city of Paris for a bit then she ran over to one of the statue of Apollo and began to climb it.

She stopped mid way up to look over her shoulder at him. "Well what are waiting for?" she gave a light chuckle that died in her throat as Erik's expression turned from that of amusement to one of concerned horror. Hearing a sound from a little bit above her she turned her head to look up in time to see a man in a black hooded coat, like the man before, raise a big blue weapon-club thing and bring it down. The last thing she saw, before oblivion, claimed her was the light of the city and stars swirl and Erik run toward her yelling her name.

* * *

_**AU-** The relationship between Erik & Firyx is that of a father & daughter. Nothing more or less. Mme. Giry is like a motherly figure to both Erik & Firyx. This Erik is based on Gaston Leroux's book not Andrew Lloyd Webber's play._

_**P.S.- **The book is better than the play! I like the play but I believe that the original book and the 1925 movie version of the book is better than the play & a __lot better than the 2004 version of the play. Don't get me wrong I __love the music from the play & movie._

_**P.P.S.-** 4 all of the Phantom lovers who haven't read the book or seen the 1925 movie with Lon Chaney Sr. as Erik I highly recommend it._


End file.
